The Tragedy
by cherryflanery
Summary: A woman who thinks she is on the right path, ends up going insane from the two men playing the devil and angel on her shoulders. Will she ever choose the right road? Or will she continue with one of her successors, slaying everyone in her path? Hero or Villain, both involve pain, and bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1: The Man With The Scars

The Tragedy

Chapter One: The Man With The Scars

_**~This story will shift POV so you can get inside the head of each character, from the maniacal Joker, to the heroic Bruce Wayne/Batman. I do not own any of the characters, except my character, Ariel Deveaux. Please, review, suggest, and question. It really helps us writers with ideas, and how to keep you as readers interested. It really does help, ask any writer on here! Thank you, and much love 3~**_

_Ariel's POV:_

It was difficult working in a diner in Gotham. You rarely got any business, the streets were filled with to much crime for anyone to be out past seven o'clock. We get a few cops, and occasionally a few thugs, just looking for a meal. I did my usual rounds, asking everyone if they needed more coffee. I get to my favorite table. This man, I don't even know his name. He comes in everyday, and strikes up a conversation with me. He doesn't talk to anyone else.

"More coffee?" I ask with a smile. He looks up from his book at me, and removes his glasses to reveal icy blue eyes. I see them everyday, but somehow, its still a shock every time I see them.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Ariel." He watches me as I pour his coffee.

"You know, I see you in here every day, and I still don't know your name." I chuckle, attempting to act as if I was joking, but in all seriousness, I was curious to know why this was, or at least what his name is.

"Well that would ruin my mysterious demeanor, wouldn't it?" He joked, with a smile.

"I guess it would," I joked back. "But seeing as you know my name all to well, it's only fair you return the favor."

"Well you do make a mean pot of coffee. Alright, my name is Jonathan."

"Hmm. You don't look like a Jonathan."

"Really? Well you certainly are a 'little mermaid' look-alike." His statement was all to true. I got this my whole life. Possibly because I am rather small, a whole-whopping 5 feet 2 inches. I did have very red hair, my mother being completely Irish. I am also brave enough to admit I am very childish. I was never able to hang out with my friends, so I always stayed inside and played with my dolls, even as a teenager.

"Okay, okay. That better not be a bad thing." I laughed.

"Not at all." He said with a grin. I smiled back. I mean, why wouldn't eye. Jonathan was a good-looking guy. He didn't appear to be strong, or tough, but he was intelligent. That mattered the most.

"I'll be right back with your pie." I turn on my heel and enter the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen, Melanie approaches me. Mel was very tall, well, anyone is very tall to me, but Mel was taller than a lot of people. She was the complete opposite of me. She was tan, whereas I am extremely pale, almost white. She had short brown hair, and a rather large bust. In high school, she got all the boys and dates, and I stayed home, playing with my porcelain dolls, listening to her brag about how great her date went. Even if her date was terrible, I still was always jealous that she was so popular. As I grew into adulthood, I learned not to care. I was me, and that's all that mattered.

"I saw you talking to that man out there!" Melanie squealed.

"I am a waitress, Mel, that's my job." I replied.

"No, no. You were interested in each other. I saw the look in your eyes, and the way he smiled at you. Too bad he's creepy."

"What? Why is he creepy?"

"He just sits there and reads all damn afternoon. He must be pretty fearless too, coming into this part of Gotham."

"That doesn't make him creepy. It makes him smart, and intelligent. Sorry he's not the jacked-up, 'bad-asses' you're used to dating." I snapped back.

"Okay, Rel. Just, watch out is all." She warned me. She was right. My last boyfriend nearly killed me. Left me with a scar on my chest to prove it too; but I had faith in Jonathan. He is a good man, from what I know. Dear God, what do I know? I glanced out the order window, and noticed a man waiting to be seated.

"Mel, can you take this pie to Jon? I need to seat a guy.:

"Oh so you guys are on first name basis? How cute." She teased.

"Just go!" I pleaded.

I walked over to the man, when I was struck back by the scars on his face. The stretched from the corners of his mouth, almost to his ears. The cuts were very jagged, as if cuts were done quickly. He eyed me up, and noticed I was staring. I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry sir!" I pleaded for forgiveness.

"Please. Call me Jack." His voice was small, yet maniacal sounding. I don't usually like to judge people, but I would be lying if I didn't say I was scared.

"Y-yes, Jack. F-follow me, please." I say as I usher him to a table. He sits, and folds his hands on the table.

"My names Ariel, I'll be your waitress today, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll just have a water." I give him a nod, and rush into the kitchen.

_Jonathan's POV:_

I'm waiting. I don't even like this food. I don't even like coffee. I must act as normal as possible. I hate this place. I only ever return for Ariel. A woman approaches me with my pie. A woman who isn't Ariel.

"Here you go." She says as she sets the plate down in front of me.

"Thanks, oh- where has Ariel gone?" I question.

"She is seating another customer," She taps her foot, and gives me and odd look. "She's single, you know?"

"O-oh. Okay." I smile a forced smile. I don't understand this woman's motives.

"You should give her your number or something." She continues to stare at me. I was irritated at this point. I am gratified by Ariel's company, but I don't believe I am capable of feelings for a companion.

"Thanks." I say, flatly. She rolls her eyes and walks away. I hate that woman. I could of gave her a full concentrated dose of my toxin, and walked out. So easy. I look up and notice Ariel walking in my direction, good. She invites herself to the seat across from me.

"Tell me about yourself." She demands.

"Well this is a little forward." I say, jokingly.

"I have seen you everyday for 7 months. It took me until today to learn your name. What's your occupation?"

"I am a psychiatrist."

"That's interesting," She leaned in. "Do you have a wife, children?"

"No, I am not married. No, I do not have any children. My turn. I am assuming you aren't married, seeing as there is no ring on your finger. Your body isn't aging, so no children. What's your last name?"

"Deveaux. Yours?"

"That's French, am I correct? And Crane."

"Yes it is French. I was born in France, actually. My mother was on France for vacation from Ireland, met my father, and never went home. My mother died when I was 7, and a year later my father moved us to Gotham."

"Sorry to hear about your mother," I leaned in, because now I was interested. I was interested because, maybe not all Gotham has to offer is the scum of the earth. "Why did you decide to waitress?"

"I wasn't able to become fluent in English until I was 14. Even then, it was difficult for me to learn. I am jealous of you quite actually. You look successful. You are a psychiatrist. People like you usually don't even want to be seen talking to people like me."

"Well, I'm not exactly everything I seem." I say with a grin and a meaning more than she could possibly know. She smiles back, and if I had to be quite honest, she's the only person I ever want to see smile, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I hated the fact I felt this way. Only then had I realized, the entire time I have been here, I didn't complete any of my work. My research, not even started for today. This woman is to distracting.

"I have to go now, maybe we can talk again over coffee?" I offer, in attempt to get away for now. I slip her my number, and she looks up and smiles again.

"I would love that. How about here? Tomorrow, at 6? I don't work tomorrow, and since this is where I work, I get a discount."

"Sounds like a date." I say as I stand up. As I head out the door, I look back at her, who is now looking at another man, with scars, stuffing his face with the same type of pie I failed to finish. Disgusting.

**_~Yay the first chapter is complete! Really, let me know what you think of my characters, and where you think the story is heading. I love to hear opinions, and my favorite is answering questions. I love all of you for taking the time to read this. I really get insecure about letting people read my stories, so it was relieving to find a place with a bunch of other aspiring writers. lots of love 3~_**


	2. Chapter 2: What I Want

The Tragedy

Chapter Two: What I Want

**~Okay, so chapter two! This one we get to be inside the Jokers head, and let me just say, I was very creeped out writing this. To be honest, it was very hard, and I probably could have wrote it better- but I guess that just means I am sane xD well, here you go!~**

_Ariel's POV:_

The next day I woke up much later than usual. I looked to the clock. It's quarter past twelve. Crap! I'm supposed to be at Wayne Enterprises by one to help out Daddy. I wipe the grogginess from my face, throw on a dress and lipstick and rush out the door. As I was walking out of my apartment building, I realized my dress wasn't button. The only clothing I really owned were the 50's 'vintage-style' dressed my mother owned. I wasn't sure if I loved the dresses, or that they were the only thing of my mothers I owned.

I walk up to the building nervously. I always got nervous talking to Bruce Wayne. He was handsome, and successful. He dated beautiful, tall, supermodel-like women. I was just a short, under-average waitress who got to play Bruce Wayne's assistant from time to time.

I approached his office, and opened the door. I saw the most horrifying thing. A man, with scars, and face paint- almost like a clown, and his... minions? I guess you could say, pointing guns at Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox, and my father. Wait... I know this man.

_Joker's POV:_

Ah! Just in time for the party. A young, ravishing woman walks in, and stops, the shock and terror in her eyes is so... _beautiful. _Hilarious, really! I use my perfected stride to waltz over to her and grab her viscously by the hair.

"Well hello beautiful, glad you could join us!" I say to her, excitedly.

"Let go of her!" the old man yelled at me. _Dumbass. _I walk over to the man and push the girl onto her knees.

"Do you want her? Then here, take her." I offer the man. He doesn't budge. Just as I expected. A coward. "That's what I thought." I growled.

"P-please, just let us go." The red-headed woman pleaded.

"Now why would I do that? This is just too much fun!" I exclaimed as I jumped around.

"They are going to catch you, you know. We are on the 12th floor. There's no way out." Bruce Wayne told me, stupidly.

"Hmm, now that's an interesting theory, Brucey, but knowing I have Gotham's most loved man at my will, I don't think they will do much of anything. Now, let's play a game!" I grab the girl by her throat and look her in the eyes. She did have an interesting pair. I wanted to gut her like a fish. I wanted to take her clothes of right there, and feel the blade go into her stomach, and rip out everything that was inside. The crimson of her blood, the bright, softness of her insides; but I can't. Not now. I stick the blade up to her face, and glide it across the perfection of her jawline.

"You, certainly are beautiful..." I pause for her to tell me her name. She tightens her jaw, and gazes at my scars. Maybe, she wants some to match. Her eyes find mine again.

"Ariel." She whispers. This was enough to drive me bat shit insane. I couldn't hesitate any longer. I needed to tear her apart. Nobody could stop me anyway. I put the blade up to her mouth.

"Come on, just smile for me, once okay?" I plead before I stick it into her mouth.

"That's enough!" I hear Bruce Wayne yell at me from behind as he stands up. _Imbecile. _The clowns raise their guns at him.

"Put them down." I order. Mr. Wayne walks over to me, hurriedly.

"Let her go, and leave." He was serious, and angry. I didn't understand why, I was just trying to have fun.

"Why so serious, Bruce?" I laugh maniacally and back out of the office, as my idiots follow me out. I still want to gut that bitch.

_Ariel's POV:_

I can't even begin to believe what just happened. I was still frozen in fear, and I can still taste the metal from the blade in my mouth. I stand there, my legs cold, and quivering. Mr. Wayne, Lucius, and my father approach me.

"I'm so sorry, Ariel. I promise I will never let this happen to you again." Mr. Wayne reassures me and he pulls me into a tight hug. He was so strong, and warm. He had a steady heart-beat for almost being killed. This was comforting, and I didn't want him to let me go.

"How did he get in here dressed like that?" I asked.

"Must have put on the ensemble in the bathroom on this floor." Lucius answered. I felt bad, but I didn't want to work anymore. I just wanted to go home, and sleep it all off. Luckily, Bruce noticed this.

"Ariel, I don't expect you to help out today. You can go home if you'd like. As a matter of fact, we should all just go home." Mr. Wayne advised us. Great idea.

When I got home I slept till dinner time. Crap! My date with Jonathan. I should probably call him and tell him that I couldn't make it. I dialed the number, and anxiously waited he voice.

"Dr. Crane." He answered. Even when he wasn't talking to me, his voice was like honey.

"Yes, Jonathan. It's Ariel!" I said excitedly. Wow, I either am really lonely, or I really liked this guy.

"Ariel, I'm about to leave my house right now."

"Oh, Jon, I am terribly sorry but I don't think I can make it."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Something happened today, really bad, I am still pretty shaky from it."

"You do remember I am a psychiatrist, right? We can talk about it."

"Are you going to charge me?" I joke and giggle, I was actually shocked he cared.

"As long as we can still consider this a date, not at all."

_Jonathan's POV:_

Ariel arrived right on time. She looked beautiful. What was left of the sun radiated off of her pale, white skin. Her hair fell perfectly, and she went on her tip toes as she hugged me.

"Jon, it's so good to see you off of my work shift!" She exclaimed as she smiled and chuckled.

"Likewise," I smiled back. "Shall we go inside?" I offer as I usher her through the door. The waitress ushers us to a booth, and asks us if we would like drinks.

"Coffee?" Ariel orders.

"Uh, make that two." I order as well. "So what happened today? You seemed pretty shaken up on the phone." Ariel immediately looks down at the table and folds her hands. She let out a sigh, and began.

"I walked into help in at Wayne Enterprises, and a man dressed up like a clown with a bunch of other men dressed up as well we pointing guns and threatening us, it just freaked me out." She spoke so fast.

"I am sorry to hear that, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no, I am fine, just freaked out is all." She said as I eyed up. She had the perfect amount of cleavage showing, as if she was trying to impress me. I took my eyes off of her bust, and returned them to hers. I removed my glasses, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What do you want, Ariel?" I asked her.

"What? What do you mean?" She was confused.

"What do you want? Out of life, out of people, out of me."

"What do I want?" She was still confused. _Idiot._ "I'm not sure I can say..." She was only beginning to understand. Before our coffee came back I stood up, and began to walk out. As I stepped outside, Ariel chased after me.

"Jonathan, wait!" She called after me. She finally caught up. I spun around and grabbed her face. Jesus, she was soft, and so fragile. If I were to smash her face into the side walk, she would break into a million pieces.

"What do you, fear, Ariel?" I whispered into her face.

"W-what?" She was confused again. Hell.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek and onto my hand. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I wanted to pull back, but I couldn't. I wanted her more than she wanted me.

_**~Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i will practice really hard on being the Joker. Trust me, its difficult. Give me your predictions on where you think Jon and Ariel are heading, and where they will end up. I really enjoy any type of insight or opinions, and i love to hear your predictions. There will be a new chapter up tomorrow, and check out my Supernatural story! Love you all! ~**_


End file.
